heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyra
I'm drawing her like crazy I think I'm obsessed... ---- ---- A teenage SeaWing with a promising future-until she lost the use of her back legs in a bike accident. Confined to a wheelchair, the former soccer star makes an effort to keep her upper body in tip-top shape, in hopes that she'll gain the use of her legs. Even though she knows deep down that that will never happen. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | type here |} |} =Appearance= Cyra would have been beautiful. Stunning, really. But everything she would have become was stolen, taken away by fate. No longer do dragons sneak glances at her in the hall, in class, or outside of school. They overlook the young SeaWing in a wheelchair. Overlook the dragoness who has looked into the face of bad luck, hearing it's taunting laugh and seeing it's gruesome face. Overlook the teenager that has lost the ability to walk long before her time. Her lean body is nicely toned, almost all sleek muscle. Her back legs are forever limp, only movable at the very top where they meet the rest of her body. Her neck is long and curving, her head narrow and slender, her long almond shaped eyes going perfectly with the rest of her body. Cyra's scales are a pale pale sea blue, almost pure white. The scales are small and circular in shape, and skin-like in texture. They give off a dull shine when the light hits them, but not enough flash to be noticed in a crowd. Her underscales are sky blue, smaller than her main scale. Her fin is extremely long on her head and neck, but no fin at all is on her back and up to halfway down her tail. For this, she had been shunned by her own tribe, but Cyra has found it quite useful, because she can easily wear clothes without having the fin lay underneath her shirt uncomfortably. Wip =Personality= Wip Notes: ---- *pale blue scales, almost white *very long SeaWing fins on her head and neck, but disappears completely at her shoulders and starts again halfway down her tail. *deep blue eyes *sky blue fin and underscales, along with wing membranes *thin and lean body *confined to a wheelchair *small silver scales sprinkled across her snout, cheeks, and shoulders *three long scars scrape down her left flank and go halfway up her neck *a small diagonal scar on the right side/top of her snout *silvery-white photophores *would be considered pretty if she could walk and didn't have her scars *wears soccer t-shirts often *makes an effort to go to her old team's practices and games *goal is to play soccer again *since goal #1 is never going to happen, she wants to coach the University of Phyrria's soccer teams. Both men's and women's. Wip Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bermuda's Stuff